


A Strong Enough Foundation

by fatedfeathers



Series: 177(6) Verse Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Basically Everyone Is Only Mentioned, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a very large extended family, Family Tree projects take a long time.</p><p>Based on an ask for KookooKarli's 177(6) verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Enough Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> I got this idea earlier today and started writing it at work on my 15 minute break. It's based on this ask: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148980131880/how-do-all-the-couples-feel-about-kids-in-the-far
> 
> As I am the Phil RPer for the group, I used Phil and Frances (because of Come of Age in Our New Nation by DonOsservatore) as the parents.

Annie stood at the front of the class, bouncing with excitement. Today was the day she got to tell the class about her family, because they were doing a family tree project and it was finally her turn to present. She waited for her teacher to give her the go-ahead, and she began, pointing to the small poster her father and mother were holding ( _ “They said parents could come, papa! Will you and mama come in?” _ ).

“My name is Andrea Hayler, but everyone calls me Annie,” she started. “First on my tree are my mama and papa! They're Philip and Frances, but I'm not s’pposed to call them that.” The class of second graders laughed, and she grinned.

“Then there's my Aunt Angel. She was my papa’s aunt in his past life, so now she's my auntie. I also have my Aunt Peggy and then Aunt Lizzie, who was papa's mama in his past life!” She paused for a breath, having said that in one excited rush. “Aunt Lizzie is married to Uncle Alex, my papa's papa, Uncle John, who was mama’s papa, and Aunt Maria who was papa's papa’s good friend in their past life.”

The teacher raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth to question Annie, but caught Philip’s eye. He shook his head slightly, and the teacher closed her mouth, deciding to wait until the end of the presentation to question Annie and her parents.

“So… Then there's Uncle Aaron and Aunt Dori! We're not related to Then really, but Uncle Aaron killed Uncle Alex in their past life, and now they're friends! Aunt Dori was married to Uncle Aaron in their past life, too.

“Uncle George isn't related to us, but papa said he was kind of like Uncle Alex’s papa in their past life, even if Uncle Alex doesn't like being called Uncle George’s son… Uncle George was president in this life and his past one! And he's married to Zizi Lafayette, who was Uncle Alex and Uncle John’s friend in their past life, but he was married to Aunt Martha before. She was Uncle George’s Vice President!

“Uncle Herc and Uncle Tommy aren't related to us, but Uncle Herc was friends with Uncle Alex and Uncle John and Zizi Lafayette. Uncle Tommy wasn't friends with Uncle Alex, but they're friends now. Uncle Jem was friends with Uncle Tommy and Uncle Aaron, and Aunt Dolley was married to Uncle Jem before, but now they're just friends. Uncle Jem and Uncle Tommy were presidents in their past lives, too!”

Annie grinned brightly. “And that's all of my family! Well, except my cousins, but they don't know their past lives yet, so I didn't include them in my project…”

  
The rest of the class stared at Annie in awe. None of them had had presentations quite so long, or full of so many important figures. The teacher made a note to talk to Annie after class, but for the moment just said, “Thank you for sharing, Annie. That's all the time we have for today, because it's almost time to go home now. Jordan, you're going to be presenting tomorrow. Alright everyone, start cleaning up!”


End file.
